


Cheer Up! Surprise Time Travel!

by gosinyan



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: FFI Week, Football Frontier International, Gen, Surprises, Time Travel, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Fei wanting to lift his teammates' moods up decides that they should travel back in time. They go back a few years to the time when Endou is participating in Football Frontier International. What will they witness?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cheer Up! Surprise Time Travel!

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven FFI Day 6. Alternate Universe/Time Travel
> 
> I'm a little late to this but I still hope you will enjoy this short story.

Tenma, the Captain of the Raimon team, was now sitting depressed and beaten. They had just lost another match against Gamma. The whole team was sulking except Fei. He was trying to cheer up his friend and do something for the team to get motivated to fight Protocol Omega. Fei tried to gather the whole team and take them somewhere. It was supposed to help them ease off the tension.

"Tenma! Let's go! I want to show you something. I already told the whole team to meet in front of the Caravan. We should hurry up, Tenma!" Fei took Tenma's hand and went to meet up with the Raimon team.

The whole team was waiting for the two boys to arrive. In front of them was Clark Wonderbot shouting at them to get in before they changed their minds. They all went to the Inazuma TM Caravan, and Fei put some sort of artefact that will lead the Raimon team to someplace far away. Time travelling was always exciting and already put everyone in a good mood. They were curious where Fei was taking them and tried to ask but were met with denial.

Fei was smiling as he was sitting next to Tenma. The brown-haired boy wanted to know where they were going but just smiled back and was counting the minutes passing by so fast.

Not long after the boys got in the Caravan, they reached their destination. To everyone's surprise, they arrived at Liocott Island. There were FFI finals about to begin on the Titanic Stadium, and they arrived just in time for Inazuma Japan's last match.

Arriving just outside the stands, Fei took Tenma's hand, and they rushed to find some seats for the whole team. They were just in time, the teams on the field were warming up and getting ready for the finals.

Endou was excited about the match and was enthusiastically talking to his teammates. They got called by their Coach, who was giving them instructions. Soon both teams were called on the field, and with that, the finals officially began.

The first half started off with Inazuma Japan's advances. All of their hissatsu techniques were blocked by Rococo. Little Gigant is attacking Endou, and he can't block the powerful shots. Rococo's team scored a goal and proceeded to continue the assault on Endou. Many of his teammates are getting hurt trying to help Endou protect the goal.

After a while, Endou finally understands what Coach Kudou meant before the start of the match and blocks the hissatsu technique of the opposing team with his new technique, God Catch.

Hiroto soon after uses his brand new hissatsu and wins a point for Inazuma Japan. The first half ends with both teams tied.

Tenma and the others decide to go down and pay a visit to their idols and cheer them up. They slipped to Inazuma Japan's side unnoticed by the guards. They ran up to the team and took them by surprise. Tenma was so happy that he couldn't contain his emotions and rushed up to his idol, Endou.

"H-hi! I'm Matsukaze Tenma. We came here to cheer you up!" Tenma was way too excited to realise how stupid it sounded that an unknown people came to the stadium and now were saying that they want to cheer them up. Fei was the one to explain the situation as he saw Inazuma Japan very confused.

"I'm sorry for Tenma, he is just happy to be here. I'm Fei Rune, and we came here from the future. It might sound weird, but we are fighting the evil organisation that took away soccer, and we came here to get motivated after our failed match. So seeing as you are in a pitch, like us we want to light your moods and hopefully be your motivation to win this match!" Fei tried his best to explain the unbelievable situation they found themselves in. To all of their surprise, Endou stood up and shook Tenma's hand. It was unknown if he believed in what Fei said, but nonetheless, he was happy that there was a team that was so happy to meet them and cheer on them.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Endou Mamoru, and I'm the Captain of Inazuma Japan. So, you really came from the future, huh? Just seeing you here is enough of a motivation for us to keep on going and win this match." 

When Endou finished his sentence, his whole team got up and went to Raimon's team. They talked some more and Tenma tried to forget the depressing state, he was in before they came here and tried to have fun. The two teams decided, that no matter if Inazuma Japan wins or not they will all meet up on the field and kick the ball with their idols before departing.

The second half begins with Gouenji, Toramaru and Hiroto using their hissatsu to make a goal but to their surprise, the ball got blocked by Rococo's upgraded God Hand X.

Both teams attack continuously, and that brings them to evolve their hissatsu techniques and create new ones. Tenma and the others are on edge on the stands and watch the game with extreme focus. "I hope they can get through this thought situation. It's Endou-san after all." They continued etching as they chatted away and wondered how will they beat Gamma when they go back home.

Rococo has the ball again and uses his X Blast, but this time Endou stops the ball with his evolved God Catch. Raimon's team is shouting happily with the rest of the people on the stands. The match is starting to get intense by the second.

Finally, Inazuma Japan ties again, scoring point with Big Bang crushing God Hand X. The stands get louder as the cheering gets to the heads of the players and makes them keep fighting.

Rococo has once again tried to score a point but was abruptly stopped by Endou. Fighting relentlessly both teams are using their hissatsu techniques to try and score a goal, while the goalkeepers are catching the balls of the opposing team.

By the end of the match, the public, Tenma and his team are truly on edge since both teams are tied, and nothing seems to change. At the same time Coach Kudou tells Inazuma Japan to enjoy themselves and with that soon after they win against Little Giant.

The public is excited as they shout "Inazuma Japan!" and Tenma with Fei and other members decide to go down and congratulate Inazuma Japan in person. On the stadium, the two teams congratulate each other for fair game and Inazuma Japan gets their FFI cup.

"Congratulations!" Shouted all of Raimon, they were so happy that Endou's team won and it gave them the motivation they needed.

"Tenma! Let's play soccer! Let it be our parting gift for you." Endou ran up to Tenma and hugged him tightly as the rest of the team jumped on Raimon's team. They all went to Little Gigant and together played soccer.

"It was fun, thanks, Fei! Now I'm ready to defeat Gamma and save soccer!" They were on their way to the future, and they realised that nothing is going to stop them from saving the future they were fighting for along with their idols.


End file.
